


Double Down

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: And let the chips fall where they may.





	Double Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“Allow m-m-me,” someone said, and there he was, helping himself to a drink he hadn’t paid for.

“One had heard you got yourself caught,” said the Master Codebreaker, allowing the kiss, the huff of breath over a hand that had held a pair of honest dice not two seconds ago.

DJ smiled: acknowledgment of the point and promise of pay-back both. _Not my problem,_ though the idea held appeal: a true match of wits and to the victor, the spoils.

“Looking for a p-p-partner,” DJ said and there, almost as good and far easier on the wardrobe.

“But of course.”


End file.
